In Giving Oneself
by chinesefirethorn
Summary: This is a fic!gift for BadLuckShuichi whom I spend many days and nights RPing stuff like this. PWP Handcuff crack. Not for kiddies to read.


**In Giving Oneself  
By chinesethorn**

A/N: Pron crack dedicated to my Lee- BadLuckShuichi XD

oooooooo

Gaara liked it, maybe too much.

And from the way Lee was breathing hard, he was enjoying it too. Gaara experimented with his current position with an upward grind of hip against hip and groins taking the pressure.

What resulted was a pleasing moan from his lover and a responding downward arc of his hips that set Gaara's blood racing. It was also wearing down his patience.

He frowned as he tugged at his arms, a high pitched metal clink resounding in the tension-ridden room. If he had known that Lee would use them on him, he wouldn't have brought them from the weapons storage in the first place. It would have saved a lot of explaining to his brother, who had witnessed the act.

Still, he mused while resigning to glare at Lee, it was a rare thing for Lee to take charge of things like this- at least those times they were in the mood for a little kink. Particularly, Gaara liked it when Lee was drunk enough to _demand_ to be on top.

Gaara heard the cuffs rattle against the bed's headboard and decided to make Lee as uncomfortable as possible. He parted his mouth slightly and started swiping his tongue across his lower lip slowly.

The sudden stiffness of the other, together with the sharp inhale and the thing poking him in the thigh, made up for his position.

"Gaara- if you keep that up I won't be able to hold back." Lee said through gritted teeth.

"If you don't do something I'll break free and tie you down with sand. Like last time."

It amazed him sometimes, how quick his lover could respond. Within a second, Lee had him pinned again, arms lifting Gaara's legs apart, and torso leaning in to kiss him on the lips. Their tongues met and tangled, a silent reassurance that this was not just sex.

Then Lee was suddenly upon his neck, sucking and biting whatever skin he could reach while his hips thrust forward in one fluid movement.

"Hah-…aah…!"

Gaara gritted his teeth after the initial shocked gasps, body tensing and clenching tightly around Lee. As soon as the other was completely inside, Gaara was hoisted up with both legs supported by Lee's hands so that his body was now completely off the bed.

The position left him exposed. The only things keeping him up were the cuffs on the headboard, Lee's hands upon him, and the slow grind of Lee's hips as he started moving in and out of him.

The proceeding moments were silent, only broken by a groan or a quickly whispered name. Lee started with slow thrusts that were aimed at going deeper and closer to the one he loved. Said loved one was content to let him be…for a while.

Soon enough Gaara was squirming again, this time trying to achieve a quicker pace where Lee could hit his prostrate without missing once. His movements rattled the handcuffs, which were preventing Gaara from getting what he wanted.

Frustrated, he realized that the handcuffs were making him helpless beneath Lee's assaults.

"I don't think you understand the position you're in." Lee murmured as he continued to thrust slowly. "This time I can show you how much I love you in detail." The quirk of one of his eyebrows and the sudden devious smile on Lee's face halted Gaara's movements and made him shy away from the gaze.

When Lee showed love, it was almost too much to handle. The words 'too much' didn't compliment the utter attention and devotion that would be lavished on him. It was probably why Gaara always shied away from it. Being unused to love and preferring the quick snatches of affection between them, Lee's actions were hard to accept or return.

Lee said that was one of the reasons he loved Gaara for.

He once said, during a night curled against each other, that it was a time when Lee could show him how much he cared. Not to mention it was the only time when Gaara would be quiet and allow Lee to have his way with him. But most of all, when Gaara would return even a bit of his affectionate gestures, it was all the more precious to him.

"Gaara…look at me." Lee was kissing him again. The thrusts had stopped for now as Lee busied himself with softly kissing every inch of skin he could reach. Gaara couldn't do anything but comply and _look_.

The sight and feel of that tongue trailing down his body. Hot breaths dancing on his flesh. Lee's hair trailing on his chest and stomach as he went lower and lower. A bite on his neck, collarbone, jaw, lips and an unexpected drop to nip at his pink nipples. The long kiss on the symbol on his forehead and a chaste one on his lips before Lee pulled back, satisfied with his work.

Gaara woke from the pleasured _hot_ daze he was in and tried not to pant outwardly. 'Trust Lee to do a thorough work when he set his mind on it,' he thought to himself. Not that he was complaining of course.

Lee smiled at him then, a slow smile that made his heart stop for a moment. Then Lee was thrusting again, harder, slapping against his body again and again. Gaara couldn't keep in the sounds from escaping his lips right then and there.

Lee was a primal being. He was physically attuned to every movement and every response, taking the latter as a guide to what made Gaara moan the loudest.

For a stretch of seconds, minutes, and what felt like it was never enough, Gaara was reduced to one continuous cry of pleasure. And still Lee kept his thrusts angled to hit that cluster of nerves.

The end came unexpectedly. Lee was just pushing in while Gaara was gasping Lee's name when his frame was rocked by the burst of pleasure on his prostrate, around his balls and from base to tip of his length. Shaking, he felt the answering rush of heat as Lee came inside him. Things got very wet and sticky after that.

The tightness around Lee already loosening, Gaara cried out when Lee continued to thrust. He looked up at Lee and noticed the other's smile before another thrust on his sensitive nerves reduced him to incoherency.

He remembered then that Lee could be as cunning and devious as possible when it concerned him. Which was why he wasn't surprised anymore when the other leaned in to growl in his ear.

"What are you relaxing for? We're not done _yet_."


End file.
